This Is My Life
by nikki7716
Summary: Seto tries to come to terms with his feelings. But even that won't be easy. *SEQUEL TO THIS IS MY TALE* Seto x Joey
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: ****Let's turn on the juice and see what shakes loose**

I had countless clients to see, emails to respond to, trials to test for new gaming equipment, not to mention the pointless homework assignments we were constantly assigned. It seemed these days I was lucky to even get 5 hours of sleep, something that Yami was always quick to complain about—I know he just cares though.

We've been dating for close to two years now, since Battle City ended. We had both wanted it for a long time before then, but we were both to stubborn to admit it to each other. We probably would have never gotten together if it hadn't been for Mokuba figuring it out and making it his goal to get us together. I still remember how we used to be when we first started dating—and the first time we were 'together'. We couldn't get enough of each other—I think we spent more time in bed then we did going out. But things had changed a lot since then, for one we had gotten over that lust stage and didn't feel the need to touch each other every 5 seconds—unlike that mutt and his piece of trash, Tristan. Those two never let their hands stop groping each other, it's disgusting. But being with Yami was natural, we knew each other better then anyone else and would do anything for each other.

God I hate that mutt. He's just always…_there_. Strutting around, practically yelling as he tells some stupid moronic joke or what he did last night. Like anyone cares but that idiot of his. Everything about him drives me insane—the way he dresses like trash, the way he will leave his hair unbrushed for days, and how he always thinks his stupid friends are so important. I could just go on and on about how much I hate that dog.

Class is just dragging today, the teacher going on about some useless war or what not—a complete waste of time but at least it gives Yami and I time to be together. Even if it is shared with the dog and his_boyfriend_. They keep giggling together, and Tristan keeps slapping Joey's hands away. God, do they have to expose us to that revolting display?

"What are you thinking about?" Yami leans over and whispers. I turn away from the disgusting sight with a snarl.

"Look at them. It's disgusting." I hiss, shaking my head.

Yami just gives me one of those sighs like I'm being the cruelest person in the world.

"Will you just let them be?" He asks, grabbing my hand.

"I know, I know, they're your _friends_." I sigh, looking to the clock again in displeasure.

"Hey," Yami draws my attention back to him, "I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner tonight. Maybe have some alone time?" He smiles.

"I can't."

He gives me that sad look, pleading with his eyes for me to change my mind. He squeezes my hand.

"Come on Seto, you can't work every night. We haven't been together for almost two weeks now." He begs.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't blow this off. We are in the middle of buying out a company and I have to be there." I firmly tell him. I can tell he's hurt because he drops my hand and doesn't look to me again for the rest of the class.

I know he's angry with me but he'll forgive me. He knows how much I have to do, I don't know why he has to give me a hard time about it.

Finally the bell rings signaling the end of another school day. Yami starts to leave without me before I grab his arm pulling him back as the classroom empties.

"Hey," I pull Yami's face to look at mine, "Look I'm really sorry. I promise this weekend, okay?" Yami smiles and nods, giving me a chaste kiss before we leave together.

"Do you need a ride home? I can have the limo pick you up?" I look to my watch, I really need to get to work.

"No, it's okay." I nod, starting to walk to my car.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He yells as I wave him goodbye.

Work goes by quickly as I answer email after email and speak to countless people throughout the company about the takeover. Before I know it, it's drawing in on one in the morning and I still have homework left to do. I rub my tired eyes, closing the laptop and throwing my trench coat on. Thank god tomorrow is Friday.

That means only one more day of school and seeing that stupid mutt before Yami and I can finally have some time to ourselves. I should plan something nice for us. It's been awhile since Yami and I have gone out together, normally we're too busy…well, I'm too busy.

But I'll make it up to him. I always do.

**AN:** Alright guys! Time for another round! Wooo! Make sure you review so I can feel lovely and free!

Congrats to Otaku22 for correctly guessing the chapter titles theme! They were all from Quentin Tarantino films! (Pulp Fiction, Reservoir Dogs, Grindhouse, True Romance, Jackie Brown, etc.)

LOVE MY REVIEWERS!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I open up my bento box, delicately dividing the food between Yami and myself.

"Really? You don't have to work?" he grins.

"I told you I would make it up to you."

"I know, I just thought…" Yami starts before stopping himself.

"Well?"

"Well maybe we could go out to dinner and see if…"

"Look at them making out like that!" I hiss, interrupting Yami as I see the dog with his hands practically buried in Tristan's pants. My lip curls as I watch the two with disgust.

"Are you listening to me?" Yami cuts in.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Let's go out to dinner and see a movie." Yami suggests, I nod in agreement. A relaxing evening would do me good…especially if it was away from that dirty blonde.

I wipe my hands clean, grabbing our trash and briskly walking to throw it away, as I turn around I am forced backwards and stumble slightly, having had that mutt run straight into me.

"Watch it mutt!" I snarl, pushing him out of my way.

"Up yours!" He replies, shoving past me.

God I hate him.

XxXxXxXxX

Yami decides he wants to stop by this game shop and look around before we go out. I can't believe he's going to make me go to some crappy little shop when I own the biggest gaming company in the world. The shop is locally owned, that Yugi kid and his grandpa run it. As we near the door we hear someone shouting something about the shadow realm and upon entering see Yugi pointing to the clock. He quickly reddens, putting his arm down. What a weird kid.

We look around the shop, I don't know why Yami would decide to come here. He picks up a few things asking me about them until he finally finds some card he was looking for and we can leave. We go to the counter and that Yugi kid acts really weird and all nervous. His eyes are huge like he was staring at aliens while Yami asks him how much it costs. Finally, he pays and we get out of that place.

"What a weird kid." I jump in the car.

"He seems alright."

"Whatever." I sigh, making our way to the restaurant I had reserved.

"So where are we eating?"

"This new place downtown, its not far from here."

A few minutes pass in silence. My mind starting to wander to the work I had to get done and other things.

"God, can you believe that mutt yelling at me today?" I gritted, tightening my hold on the steering wheel.

"Yeah."

"This is it." We step out, a valet taking our car away as we make our inside and are quickly seated. I don't have time to waste waiting just to get a damn table. I'll buy out the restaurant before I do that.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Yami sighs in content, scanning the menu.

"Yes, nice to know we can go somewhere without that dog showing up." I smirk.

"For someone you hate you sure do talk about him a lot." Yami remarks. I slam my menu down.

"Only because I hate him!" I hiss. Just what was he insinuating?

"Calm down Seto." Yami says, afraid people will start staring. But I don't care, why the hell would I care what a bunch of strangers think?

I clench my jaw, keeping my mouth tightly shut from snapping out at Yami any more. The rest of dinner continues in relative silence, I try starting conversation but Yami seems to still be angry about lashing out at him. He'll forgive me though, he always does.

On the way to the theatre, Yami just sits there staring out the window, not saying anything as we drive.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, Yami." I sigh, knowing it was what he was waiting for. He smiles weakly, patting my leg.

"I just want the time we spend together to be good for us."

"I do too."

The theatre is empty but we're still early. Hopefully it stays empty, Yami hopes so too, whispering how we could use the emptiness to our…advantage. Of course as soon as the thought enters my mind people start entering. My eyes narrow as I see that fucking dog enter with his boyfriend. Can I never get away from them? I sigh in frustration but Yami just rubs my leg telling me to ignore them. They don't even notice us sitting towards the top of the theatre seats while they sit at the front. The movie starts but I can't concentrate, I'm so angry that _he's_ here. And now they've started making out…disgusting. My thoughts are jarred as Yami starts rubbing my thigh again, this time a little bit higher and I know what he's thinking.

He smirks, "Wanna?" He asks.

"No. I said I would only do it if no one else came in." I push his hand away.

"But it's only Joey, Tristan and some guy and they are all sitting far away. Come on…we can be quiet." He whispers, rubbing the inside of my thigh.

"No Yami." I push his hands away again. I wasn't going to start being like those two ANYTIME soon. Yami just sighs in defeat, crossing his arms and watching the movie.

Look at them, god are they gonna fuck each other right here? Disgusting.

XxXxX

"Are you going to come in?" Yami grinned, kissing my neck and shoulders as we sat parked outside his house.

"I suppose I could for awhile."

The moment the door had been shut, Yami threw himself on me, running his hands feverishly over my body. He pulled back breathlessly with a grin.

"It's been so long."

"Yeah." I nod, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch. I flip on the tv as he sits down next to me and starts kissing at my neck, pushing his hand under my shirt.

"Come on Seto." He teased, climbing on top of me and grinding his hips into mine. He holds my head in his hands, stroking my hair.

"I love you, Seto." He whispers sweetly.

"Yeah." I pull his head forward, crushing his lips against mine.

"Yeah what?" He moans as I push my hands into the back of his pants.

"You too." I throw him down, climbing on top as we start pulling our clothes off quickly.

"Setoooo." Yami groans as I start rubbing my arousal against his. He bites his lip, his head thrown back as I kiss down his chest and back up again, biting down on a nipple before swirling my tongue around. He arches against it, crying out with each kiss and bite.

"Do I have to prepare you?"

"No, but is that it?" Yami asks, frustrated when I stop touching or kissing him.

"What do you mean?" I ask in irritation as he stops me from pushing his legs open.

"We haven't been together for two weeks and you want to just do it already?" Yami sits up, waiting for me to answer. I throw my hands up, shaking my head.

"Fuck Yami. I'm just really horny right now!"

He tries to hold back his smirk, pouting. "So its not just cause you want to get it over with?"

I sigh, shaking my head. "You say the craziest things." He pulls me down for a heated kiss, letting my tongue dominate him as it searched every crevice of his mouth.

He spreads his legs, nodding, "Okay."

With that I plunge deep within him, enjoying the little whines Yami emits as I start thrusting in and out. Both of us just enjoying the pleasure. He wraps his legs tight around my waist, pulling me deeper inside of him, letting me strike his bundle of nerves deep within.

With that he cries out, gripping the sheets as I begin pounding into him. His heated muscles clamping and unclamping my throbbing cock as he fights to hold his climax off just a bit longer.

"Sss-Seto!" He cries as I grab his cock and jerk hard. I grip his hips harder, not being able to hold on much longer as I slam into him, all self-control long gone.

"Ha-Haaarder!" Yami whines, squeezing his eyes shut as I pump him faster. His legs tighten around me as he releases over us both, his muscles squeezing wonderfully against me. My climax swells as I ram in a few more times before cumming hard inside.

I push in a few more times as I ride out my momentary bliss before pulling out. Yami pulls me down on the couch, wrapping his arms around me with a sigh of content.

I guess tonight turned out alright, I mean, at least we didn't have to talk to the dog at the theater.

"Seto?"

"Hn." Yami turns his face to mine, leaving feather light kisses across my face as he speaks.

"I want us to move in together." He whispers, my eyes widen, pulling my head back to look at him.

"Why?" I quickly respond.

"Seto, come on, we've been together for 2 years now, I think it's time." He gives me that pleading stare, waiting for me to answer him.

I give a big sigh, shaking my head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

He sits up, resting on his elbow. "What are you waiting for Seto?" I can tell he's trying not to get angry with me as he speaks.

"Waiting for? What could I possibly be waiting for?" I ask, quickly jumping up and beginning to dress.

"What? What are you doing?" He asks in confusion, watching me dress.

"I really need to get some work done. I'll see you at school." I state, stepping out and getting in my car.

AN: Sorry for the long wait but I am back now from Egypt and can post more regularly! Hooray!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am quite fond of it.

Free spaghetti to my reviewers!

LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

I didn't sleep well that night. I shouldn't have gotten angry with Yami like that.

But he'll forgive me. He always does.

I spent the weekend working like always, I figured I should just not try bothering Yami.

Back at school after the weekend and walking down the hall, I saw Yami standing there at his locker, throwing books in, his eyebrows furrowed as he mumbled something under his breath. I came and hugged him from behind, his body becoming rigid, before relaxing again in my arms.

"I'm really sorry." I whisper in his ear, nibbling at it.

"Me too. I shouldn't have got angry if you're not ready."

"I just…think we should wait." I sigh, pulling off of him as we walk to class. He nods, not saying anything else even though I can tell he wants to. But I don't press it because it's the last thing I want to talk about right now.

"I'll see you in the afternoon." He kisses my cheek, pulling away as I walk to my own class.

At lunch we sit in silence eating for awhile, Joey and Tristan are at it again, making out and making me feel like I'm going to vomit. Watching them is like a car wreck, you want to look away but you can't. I should see if I can get some strings pulled to get them expelled for public indecency.

"Seto?"

I jerk my head away to look at Yami who looks nervous about something.

"Just say it." I tell him, he always does this, afraid of my response when he wants to ask me something he's afraid I'll shut down.

"Look, maybe we could just _try_ living with each other…" I groan, I should have known he wouldn't give this up that easy. "Wait Seto! Just listen okay? If we could just do like a trial run then maybe-"

"I thought you said you understood I wasn't ready?" I snapped, pushing myself from the table.

"I--" he starts before I cut him off.

"I'm going for a walk." I quickly leave the cafeteria before he can say anything else.

We're not really supposed to "leave the building" but I don't really give a fuck, I could buy this school if I wanted. So I decide to just calm down in the alley behind the school, no one ever comes down here anyway.

I don't know why I keep getting so defensive with Yami lately, it makes sense that we would move in together now. Its not that I don't trust him or something, I just…I don't know. I don't think it's the right time. I rest my head against the brick wall, closing my eyes as I try to collect my thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" I snap my opens open to see the mutt leaning against the opposite wall, looking at me.

"And why should I answer you that?" I sneer. He shrugs, walking over to face me.

"Do you mind? I really don't want to get fleas."

"Fuck you!" He spats. But he still stays there, god, can't he take a hint?

"You know its been awhile since I've seen that ratty face of yours without Tristan's head attached to it."

"And where's the leash Yami takes you around on?" He smirks.

My blood boils at his comment and I shove him back, making his body collide with the wall. He's about to retort before he sees how furious I am and he shuts up. That's right dog, don't even think about fucking messing with me.

"I'd shut up if I were you. Why don't you just go back to your deadbeat drunk father—after all, that's the only one who can get it up for you isn't it?"

Joey's whole body crumples and he's trying to fight back tears before he tears off down the alley. Well that shut him up, I smirk, walking back to class.

Looks like that dog had enough sense not to come to class. Good. I don't know why he got so offended, I mean come on, he was being an ass too.

"Where's Joey at?" Yami asks, noticing Tristan seems puzzled too.

"Who cares."

"Well he was here earlier today." God Yami, give it a rest! Who cares if that mutt comes to class? Not my fault he's so damn sensitive. Serves him right thinking that Yami is my boss. No one is my boss.

I can tell Yami is just going to keep talking about where Joey went. Like he always does when he thinks someone is in trouble.

"Look, I told him off in the alley and he ran home crying alright?" I snap.

"What did you say, Seto?" He frowns, giving me that look of disappointment in me that I despise.

"I just told him to go back and fuck his father or something." Yami gasps in surprise.

"How could you say that!"

"What?" I sigh in irritation. What was the big deal?

"Seto, Joey's father sexually molested him once when he was younger."

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know?" I retort. What, was I supposed to remember everyone's histories?

"You should apologize, its something Joey has had a really hard time getting over with. He had to go through a lot of counseling and if it hadn't been for Tristan, I think he would still be having problems." Yami shakes his head at me, but before I can say anything else the teacher comes in and starts her boring lecture.

I refuse to feel guilty about it, how was I supposed to know? I didn't go home crying when he made his stupid comments.

The next couple days I see Joey is still moping around. What the hell is wrong with him? I wasn't even trying that hard when I insulted him. If he acts like this for just that, imagine if I had actually tried. Just makes me hate him even more seeing him all sad and mopey. He refuses to look at me and Yami refuses to speak to me until I apologize. I can't believe I have to apologize to that fucking mutt!

After three days of getting the silent treatment from Yami, I finally just suck it up and decide I'll get it over with. It seems at least Joey didn't go whining about it to all his friends as I haven't been getting any death glares from any of them. I wait until Yugi has left the lunch table, one last person to do this in front of, now its just Malik, Ryou, Joey and Tristan sitting there, for once not attached to each other's faces.

As I approach the table, they look up at me. Joey's eyes widen but he stays silent, waiting for me to speak. I take a deep breath. I just have to get this over with and then Yami will speak to me again.

"Sorry." I quickly say. Tristan looks like a moron, just looking between the two of us, guess not even the troll was told what had happened.

"Okay." He quietly says, looking down again. If I just leave it like this, I'll never get respect again. I'm not going to have them go thinking just because they shed a few tears I'll come to the rescue.

"Dog." I sneer.

Joey snaps, jumping up and lunging towards me before Tristan pulls him back.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING DOG KAIBA!" He yells, desperately trying to pull himself from Tristan's grasp. I just cross my arms in disinterest, smirking as I watch him struggle against Tristan. Stupid mutt has anger issues.

In no time a teacher comes up, pulling Joey back to his seat. I leave, hearing Joey scream something about me being "my normal self-centered asshole self." He's lucky that teacher is there or I would really tell him what I think of him. He's got a lot of nerve saying that. Who does he think he is?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Can you believe him calling me that? Who the hell does he think he is? Here I go trying to apologize and this is what I get. See?? That's what happens." I rant, pacing in the living room.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Yami asks, flipping through the DVD's.

"Yami!" I sigh, "Are you even listening to me?" I ask, agitated.

"Yes Seto! I've heard you every time you've said it!"

"Whatever." I grunt, sitting on the couch.

Yami sighs, putting something in and sitting down next to me.

"I just think he needs to be put in his place."

"…"

Yami just sits there watching the movie. I grab him roughly, throwing him down on the couch, tearing his clothes off.

"Jesus Seto!" He gasps as I tear his shirt.

"Come on, let's just fuck." I grunt, ripping his pants off and leaving him naked.

"Okay." He whispers, leaning up to kiss me. I push his head back down.

"No, let's just do it." I throw my own clothes off, grabbing his legs and throwing them around my waist.

"Why are you," Yami groans in pain as I shove into him hard, "being this ha-hard?"

"I just wa-want to do it okay?"

I don't wait for him to adjust and just start thrusting into him hard. He moans as his muscles fight against me, trying to push me out but I just thrust in harder. Soon, it gets easier, his blood lubricating us. He's got tears in his eyes from the roughness. He likes it though, or he wouldn't be moaning like that.

"Touch yourself." I command. He nods, grabbing his cock and quickly pumping it.

"That's good." I grunt, speeding up my thrusts. He cries out as I hit his nerves, throwing his head back as he speeds up his rough jerks.

"Come on and cum for me." I hiss, watching him writhe beneath me, his back arching, his hips bucking.

"Se-Seto!" He moans as he cums over himself. I cry out as his muscles tighten around me. Finally, releasing inside with a long moan before pulling out. Yami stays still as I climb off of him and clean myself up.

"I've never seen you like that." Yami groans as he attempts to move.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"A little." He weakly smiles, grimacing as he stands up.

Well, at least it got my mind off of that good for nothing dog and his little comments. I'll really tell him what I think of him if he tries saying that to me again.

XxXxXxX

"And so how are we made to feel about our heroine in the story?" Our literature teacher asked as we were forced to go through every inane detail and question for novel after novel.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to answer the question?" Like I had a choice you oaf.

"I think she's a waste of space. She should have just killed herself in the first scene instead of making us listen to her redundant, sleep-inducing speeches."

"That's cause you're a heartless bastard!" Joey yelled, earning him applause and laughter from the class.

"Wheeler! That's enough!" The teacher snapped.

My lip curled in disgust, I narrowed my eyes in a venomous stare watching that good for nothing dog laugh it up. The bell rang, everyone jumping quickly out of their seats and running out. My blood was boiling. How dare he make a mockery of ME in front of everyone?

"Are you coming?" Yami asks, standing at my desk.

"I'm going to KILL that dog, who the fuck does he think he is, talking to me like that!" I snarl, slamming my hands on the desk.

"He's just getting back at you."

"God I hate him! He just thinks he is so funny. I'll show him funny. He thinks he can speak to me like that? Well he should just go off and fuck Tristan and get out of my face and my way. And--"

"Seto?"

"What?"

"I—I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This! I can't do this anymore." He points back and forth between the two of us.

"I don't understand." Yami hesitates, taking a breath before speaking.

"Seto, I know you are in love with him. Why can't you just admit that to yourself already?" He says, pleading with his eyes. But all I can do is stand there speechless.

"I've tried to deny it Seto, I've tried to make this work. I thought maybe if we moved in together, things would maybe work but I just can't anymore. This should have ended a long time ago." He tries to wrap his arms around me but I roughly pull them away.

"Who do you think I'm in love with?" I snap. He just sighs, shaking his head.

"Joey."

"WHAT?!"

"Seto, just…_stop_. It's okay." He shakes his head, staring at me in confusion, "Why are you so ashamed?"

"How could you—I'm not in—Why would you say that to me?" I stutter, just trying to collect my thoughts.

"I love you Seto, but I'm not _in_ love with you any longer either. And I know you haven't been in love with me for quite sometime. I know you Seto. Don't try to deny it to me." He shakes his head.

"I'm not denying anything! I hate him! Haven't you heard me say that a hundred times?!" I ask in disbelief.

"I think you thought if you said it enough, then maybe you could make it come true. But I don't think it worked." He calmly states which makes me even angrier.

I can barely control my anger, my breathing quickening as my fury rose.

"Well you're wrong." I calmly state, my teeth gritted.

"Seto…" Yami grabs my hands, trying to get me to look at him. "This is for the best. You don't have to explain yourself." I ripped my hands from his, stomping out and slamming the door behind me.

My head was reeling as I walked down the halls and out of the school.

"_Who do you think I'm in love with?" _

"_Joey."_

Right, I'm in love with Joey? Has he gone insane?

"_Seto, I know you are in love with him. Why can't you just admit that to yourself already?"_

I shove people out of my way, making my way out of the doors. Who was he to make that judgment? He doesn't know me. I turn the corner, going down the alley. Joey is there, leaning against the wall, standing there by himself. I stop upon seeing him, but quickly start walking again. I'm close to passing him, keeping my mouth shut as Yami's words still play in my head.

"_Seto, I know you are in love with him."_

"Where's the fi--" I don't let him finish the sentence as I smash our lips together, pressing my body against his, up against the wall. He stands frozen for a moment but soon his body relaxes as he threads his fingers through my hair, kissing me back.

I didn't expect it to feel like this, my lips are buzzing, my skin feels hot, and my brain fuzzy as I push myself flush against him. He moans into the kiss, opening his lips so that my tongue searches his mouth. I keep pushing my body closer to his, the feeling of us touching sends shivers up my spine. I kiss him again and again, my hands running up and down his sides. He teasingly bites my lower lip, making me groan as I crush our lips together harder. Our tongues massage against each other, neither dominating as we search every crevice. I can feel myself beginning to harden, as he lets his hands run under my shirt. His hands feel good on my hot skin. We finally break apart gasping for breath, staring at each other in lust and confusion.

"I have a boyfriend." Joey whispers, pushing me back and running off before I can say anything. I watch his retreating form, hoping he'll turn back. But he never does.

** AN: **I really enjoy this chapter and I dearly hope you do too! Hope to get lots of lovely reviews from you! xxxooo


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Sitting in class the next day, my gaze keeps settling on Joey. Why did I even bother yesterday? What came over me? He is sitting with Tristan, but I see him look at me out of the corner of his eye. But Tristan doesn't notice. Idiot. Our eyes catch each other and we both quickly look away.

I can see he's blushing now. Tristan thinks its because of something he said, so now he's started to feel him up. Joey lets him. I don't have time for this shit. If that stupid mutt doesn't want to be with me then I don't give a damn. Waste of time anyway. I hate him.

How could he choose someone like Tristan over Seto Kaiba? They can both just go to hell. I turn away from the sight. Joey still looks at me occasionally with this odd look. Whatever.

The bell rings and I waste no time getting out of there and getting to my car. I get in and slam the door behind me. I sit there, resting my head on the steering wheel. What am I doing? I hate all this shit. It feels like someone is stabbing the left side of my chest. It must just be heartburn or something.

I sit up with a sigh, turning on the car. Just as I'm about to pull away, someone jumps into the passenger side of the car.

"Drive." He says. I'm confused but decide not to question it, Joey looks back at the school nervously as we drive away.

"Where's your little boyfriend?" I sneer.

He rests his head back, his eyes fluttering shut as he speaks. "I told him I was visiting my sister. I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You know what about. About…yesterday."

"What about it?"

"Why?" Joey turns his body towards me, staring at me. I keep my gaze on the road, afraid to look over.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, what about Yami?" he asks.

"What's it your business?" I snap.

"It's my business since you are dating him and after what happened I think-"

"We broke up." I cut in.

"Why?"

"Jeez! What is this 20 questions!" He tilts his head to the side, a frown of confusion.

"Turn left here. My house is at the end." He keeps looking at me, waiting for me to explain myself.

"Look, I just…did! Okay?" I sigh, pulling into his driveway. I wait for him to get out but he just keeps staring at me.

"Seto." He whispers. "Please tell me." I finally look at him and am taken back by the look in his eyes. He looks as if he has something to say, something he is holding in until the right moment. But what?

"Um…" I clear my throat. "We broke up because…because he thought I was in love with someone else." I quickly avert my eyes.

"Oh…um…who?" He asks in hesitation.

"You." It was barely audible but upon hearing the words, Joey's eyes widen, a small smile gracing his lips.

He starts to speak, but I cut him off.

"But it doesn't matter, now does it?" I vehemently say. "Because you have that stupid troll to take care of you."

He shakes his head, keeping his eyes on his lap as he nervously rubs his hands together.

"Sometimes…" he starts. He takes a long pause. I just watch him, waiting for him to speak again.

"Sometimes when I'm with Tristan. I wish it was…you." His cheeks are tinged a pink-hue, his hair falling in his face, to cover his eyes.

My heart is pounding a mile a minute—damn heartburn.

I brush the hair out of his face, turning his gaze towards me. He smiles weakly, blinking out tears before our lips touch. I pull him impossibly close as our kiss deepens. The feeling of his lips to mine, that feeling that makes our lips buzz and my body tingle. I know he feels it too. He runs his hands up and down my back while my mine stay threaded through his hair. I like the feeling of his body pressed against me, the way when we touch it feels like the room heats up to leave anyone sweltering. His mouth parts slightly in invitation as I sweep my tongue across his bottom lip. His mouth tastes sweet today as I let my tongue explore every crevice, careful not to miss a thing. Everything else seems frozen except for us. Every other sound, touch and smell muted. I push myself closer to him, my breathing quickening.

I pulled back, both us catching our breath as we stared at each other, Joey's lips were wet and swollen. His eyes half closed.

"Do you want to come over?" I asked.

He nodded dazedly, "Yeah…"

The ride was silent. I just kept replaying the kiss in my head over and over. Aching to touch him again. My lust was growing as we got closer and closer.

We stepped out of the car in silence. He followed close behind as I led him to the living room, both us standing, staring at each other before we rushed together, crushing our lips together and quickly moving to the couch where I threw him down, falling on top as we kissed. I ran my hands under his shirt, loving the feeling of his hot skin under my hands. He let out a soft whimper as I brushed over a nipple. All his little moans made me harden. I pulled his shirt off, kissing down his neck and chest, letting my tongue swirl around his hardened nub, making him whine and arch up. I rubbed our arousals together, feeling how hard he was. I smirked against his skin, kissing and licking my way down.

"Stop."

I looked up in confusion, Joey's face was turned, tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "I can't do this. I'm sorry." He whispered, wiping his tears away angrily.

I climbed off of him, letting him sit up. He stared blankly at the floor. I sat down next to him, watching him as he struggled with what to say.

"You don't have to explain." I knew it was what he was trying to come up with. He looked over at me, smiling weakly as he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt my heart lift as he stayed there, his hair lightly tickling my chin.

"Just stay tonight. We don't have to do anything." He nodded, laying down. His head on my lap.

I ran my fingers through his hair, slightly mesmerized by their softness. His eyes fluttered close as he sighed in content. I let my head fall back, smiling as we sat there—completely content to have him near.

**AN:** Sorry for the delay! I've been in Manchester and Liverpool the past two days. But anyway back on schedule! AND exciting news, well, kind of exciting. I've started working on the next and final installment of the "This Is..." stories. I can't tell you who it will involve. But it will be called "This Is My Chance."

Now go send me some lovely reviews please and I'll bake you a PIE!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The sun was spilling through the windows making me squint my eyes as I slowly opened them. I felt a warm body pressed against mine. I smiled as last night's events came back to me. Joey and I had fallen asleep together in my bed. I looked over to the clock, it was a little past 10 and we were very late for school.

"What time is it?" Joey groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"A little after 10."

"Oh." He smiled, burying his face in my chest.

"Mmmm…I can stay like this forever."

"Me too." I grinned.

"Can we just stay here for the day?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Just lay here."

"Okay." I laughed, pulling him closer. I started to drift off, the feeling of his chest slowly moving up and down against mine. I was almost asleep before a loud ringing broke the silence. Joey sat up, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He looked at it with a frown.

"It's Tristan." He said in hesitation.

"Don't answer it."

He watched as it continued ringing, almost looking scared as he waited for it to stop. When it finally did, he breathed a sigh of relief. Flipping it open.

"He's called 8 times already. I didn't even hear it before."

"Me either." I smiled, taking the phone and closing it before placing it on the bedside table.

He grinned, burying his face back into the covers as we drifted off to sleep. Finally awaking a few hours, we crawled out of bed. It was no time before Joey's phone was ringing again. He watched it as it continued to ring but didn't touch it. We both knew who it was. His face held such guilt as he waited for it to silence. Guilt that I didn't want him to feel.

"He's called over 10 times now. He must think something is wrong." He said.

"He'll just think you are sick." I said, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed him chastely, but once our lips touched, it was hard for both of us to let go. It felt like a haze, my body working outside of what my mind thought as our hands found skin. Our kiss growing harder and more wanting, our bodies grinding against each other. Joey quickly pulled back, feeling guilty.

"Sorry." He whispered, stepping away.

"Yeah." I said, still in a state of lust.

"I really want to be with you. But…"

"But what? Why can't we?" I asked, trying to keep my frustration at bay.

He shook his head, sighing. "I can't just break up with him and be with you. It's not that easy."

"Why?"

"Because Seto." He sighed, "Tristan has been with me through a lot. Through…though everything. I love him so much. But…just not the way he loves me anymore."

I felt a twinge of guilt as I thought about the things in Joey's past. The things I had been ignorant of and had tried to trick myself into believing was okay to ridicule.

"Joey, I'm really…" I hesitated, I wasn't used to apologizing. "I'm really sorry about what I said to you that day. I didn't know." I confessed.

"I know." He nodded, smiling.

"I felt terrible. I tried convincing myself you deserved it. But after seeing you the next few days and how much I had hurt you. I could barely live with the guilt."

"It wasn't that."

"What?"

"That wasn't the reason I was upset." I looked at him in confusion. "It was the first time I realized that I would never be with you. That you really didn't love me."

"Oh."

"Until the alley." He weakly smiled, stepping closer to me, he gently ran the backside of his hand across my jaw line.

"I've wanted this a long time." He whispered, as he looked at me in earnest. I knew then that despite everything, his feelings were real.

"Me too." I wanted to kiss him again but I knew that it would be hard to stop. I couldn't keep touching him like that to be turned away.

XxXxXxX

The next day at school, we resumed our roles. It hurt me seeing Joey with Tristan as much as I tried to deny it. If I hadn't seen him look at me when Tristan's gaze was turned, I would have thought that yesterday had never happened. It seemed Tristan had readily accepted Joey's lie of being sick. Constantly doting on him and making sure he felt alright.

"What did you two do yesterday?" Yami kept his eyes towards the board as he spoke. How does he always know?

"Nothing. He won't do anything because of Tristan." I watched as Joey gently pushed Tristan's hands away from his thigh.

"He's just confused."

"I know."

"Okay class. See you next Monday!" The teacher announced, the bustle of the class quickly silencing the rest of her words as everyone rushed out.

Joey hung back, purposely dropping his papers, telling Tristan to go ahead. I stayed seated, watching until everyone had left. Joey strode over to me, wasting no time to push his lips to mine. His kiss was quick but filled with passion before he rushed out of the room, leaving me in a daze.

I stood in the doorway of the classroom, watching him run after Tristan.

XxXxXxX

I stayed pressed against the bathroom stall, Joey's hands running feverishly over my skin. I ground my hips against his, both us stifling our moans from the contact. He kissed my neck and shoulders, nibbling at my sensitive spots.

"Jou?" Tristan yelled, stepping into the bathroom. Joey quickly pushed me to stand on the toilet, stepping out of the stall.

"Hey!" He called. I stood quietly in the stall shaking my head. Is this really how it would be? The last two weeks we had been sneaking around like this. Sometimes barely avoiding detection…like today. When the door shut and their voices trailed off down the hall, I stepped down, leaving the bathroom to walk the other way.

Is this how its always going to be?

**AN: **Whelp, hope you enjoy and please do review! I am too self-conscious for my own good about my stories sucking. lol


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

"When is it ever going to be the right time?" I spat.

"I've told you a thousand times Seto, I don't know!" Joey threw his hands up in frustration, collapsing into the chair, his hands covering his face.

"I can't keep doing this. I don't like thinking of you two together."

"What do you want me to do? Just go up to him and say 'Hey Tristan, I know we've been dating for 3 years and you've always been there for me but I'm going to go parade around with Seto now.'"

"It's hurting him more by lying to him! Think of how hurt he would be if he caught us."

"I know." I gave him a questioningly look. "I really do Seto okay?" he looked pleadingly at me. "I just…I'm not ready."

The situation was becoming more frustrating by the day. What was he waiting for? It was getting harder for us to keep from being intimate—something he was refusing to do until Tristan and him ended it. But after a month of waiting, I wasn't seeing that day coming any time soon.

I looked to my watch, "You should probably leave, _Tristan_ will be waiting for you." I sneered, leaving him in the kitchen.

He called after me but I kept walking. I knew what he would say. It was always the same.

XxXxXxX

The windows were beginning to fog up as we stayed in the back of my limo. Our hands groping and feeling each other, while we kissed each other desperately. Lying on top of him, I let my hands run under his shirt, touching his fevered skin and enjoying the soft moans it received as I brushed over a nipple.

"Se-Seto!" Joey cried as I ran my hand over his groin. I pulled his shirt up, kissing down his chest, watching him as he closed his eyes, his mouth slightly parted as he took quick shallow breaths.

"Seto?" he whispered.

"Yes?" I grinned, running my tongue around his navel.

"I have to talk to you."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do right now?" I smirked, running my hands up his thighs.

"Ohhh…yes…yes I'm sure." He panted, I sat up signaling for him to go on.

"Um…" He hesitantly began.

"What is it?"

"Tristan…" he sighed, "Me and Tristan's 3 year anniversary is this weekend. And um…he wants us to go away for a few nights. At some resort."

I watched him in disbelief.

"Well you're not going to go right?"

Surely he didn't think I was going to be alright with him going away with him?

He shrugged, "Well what am I going to tell him? He said he's had it planned for a long time. He wants to leave tomorrow."

I shook my head, turning my gaze away as my disappointment and anger surged.

"If you go. Don't come back to me." I gritted, keeping my eyes averted.

"Seto..." He tried pulling me towards him, but I pushed him away.

"Seto. Come on! Don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?! You think its being ridiculous not wanting you to go off with another man all weekend and have sex all the fucking time! That…is being_ridiculous_??" I spat.

"What else can I do?!"

"You can fucking break up with him!" I yelled.

"You know I can't just get--"

"Yeah, I know what you think Joey. I've heard it a billion times and I've put up with it. But this is going too far." I said, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind me. I walked back into the school, the bell for afternoon classes ringing just as I entered.

"Hey Seto, you seen Joey?" Tristan asked, passing me in the hall.

"Why the hell would I know where that dog would be?" I spat as I kept on walking.

Getting to class, it was seconds later that Joey entered, arm and arm with Tristan. He gave me a pleading gaze until Tristan began speaking to him about the weekend.

"So we'll leave tomorrow around 6 am, that will put us at the resort by 9 as long as traffic is okay so you can just stay the night at my house tonight…" Tristan droned on and on.

Joey nodded, looking to me, our gaze stayed locked.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?" Joey turned back to Tristan smiling.

"Sound good?"

"Oh! Sure!" Joey looked to me again, pleading that I would change my mind.

"_Please_." He mouthed as Tristan had his back turned.

I looked away, turning my eyes to the board as the teacher entered.

It was stupid of me to think anything more of him.

**AN:** Hmm...nothing to say except please do review! I SUPER appreciate it! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Sitting in my office that night, I couldn't get any work done. 1 am. Those two were probably fucking right now. They'd be leaving soon and that would be it.

When I admit it, I don't know what I was expecting. I may have understood Joey's hesitation in ending his relationship with Tristan, but that didn't mean I condoned it. I'm Seto Kaiba. I don't share with anyone, least of all with some idiot who can't even see his boyfriend doesn't love him anymore.

My eyes sting and my throat starts to tighten. Must be from lack of sleep.

"_Sometimes when I'm with Tristan. I wish it was…you"_

I closed my laptop, resting my head on the desk.

"_Who do you think I'm in love with?" _

"_Joey."_

It didn't really matter if I was in love with him or not.

"_Me and Tristan's 3 year anniversary is this weekend. And um…he wants us to go away for a few nights. At some resort."_

With a groan, I got up, roughly shoving my chair in and walking to the door. As I reached for the handle, someone knocked. I opened it, turning around to grab something before the maid came in to clean.

"You can just leave the--"

I stopped upon turning around, seeing Joey standing there.

"Hey…um, the maid let me in." He sniffed, his eyes were red and swollen, his face tracked with tears.

"What happened?" Joey took a breath, trying to speak before he broke down in sobs, collapsing into my arms.

"It's—It's over." He whispered, hugging me tighter. I wasn't sure what to do or say, so I just held him while he cried. I don't know what happened when he told Tristan but it didn't matter now.

His face stayed buried in the crook of my neck, I could feel his tears dripping down on my skin, mixed with the feeling of his hot breath at the nape of my neck. After awhile the tears stopped but he stayed there.

I felt lips on my skin, soft kisses. He slid his hand down my side and to the front, pulling at my pants before I quickly pulled it away.

"No." I whispered, holding his hand.

"Why?"

"Because you're not ready." He didn't say anything, just nodded slightly, pulling me closer.

XxXxXxX

At school, we stayed apart. It was hard seeing how upset Joey was and not being able to do or say anything. But after seeing Tristan, Joey's grief seemed not to compare. I took my seat at lunch alone, scanning the room for Joey or Tristan. Neither were present. I noticed Yami sitting and laughing with Yugi, Ryou and Malik. He sat close to Yugi, the two stealing glances or small touches. I'm glad he found someone. I was happy for him. I hoped Yugi could give him something I never could. No matter how much I tried.

It was minutes later that Tristan entered, his face seemed blank as he took his seat. As if he was in complete shock. The group quieted on seeing him, his first words to the group inaudible. I strained my ears to listen, surprised when Tristan suddenly jumped up, slamming his hands on the table.

"He said he was in love with someone else and he couldn't take lying to me any longer! He was FUCKING CHEATING ON ME! He-he doesn't love me anymore!" Tristan collapsed into sobs.

My eyes traveled to the door as Joey walked in. Looking back at Tristan I saw his eyes widen before mumbling something and quickly leaving. Joey watched him leave before sitting alone at an empty table, his face full of guilt and regret. I think Joey had hoped they could remain friends, something that looked like would never happen.

"Who do you think it is?" I heard Malik ask. My heart quickened, worried that Yami would say something. Our eyes locked for a brief moment before he looked away, never contributing to the conversation. It wasn't the right time for others to know.

I glanced back over to Joey's table, but he was gone. I quickly looked around, my eyes falling on his retreating form entering the bathroom. I wanted to follow, to hear what was going on, but it wasn't my business. He would tell me in time.

Neither emerged for the rest of lunch, even after the bell rang. I saw a few people go in, only to quickly leave. What was going on in there? I finally left them behind. There was nothing I could do. I would just see them in class.

I took my seat. "Be careful Seto." Yami said, taking his seat next to me.

But Joey and Tristan never returned. Neither of them were seen for the rest of the day. I could think of nothing else driving home.

I worried that perhaps Joey couldn't go through with it. Maybe he still had feelings for Tristan or what if Tristan convinced him to stay? I was shaken from my thoughts when from the end of my driveway, I could see someone sitting on the stoop.

_Joey. _

I quickly got out of the car, walking quickly to his shaking form. I sat down next to him, wrapping my arm around him. His knees were held close to his chest, his head resting on his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he lifted his head up, shaking it.

"It was awful Seto. He wouldn't stop crying and _screaming._ He kept saying he was going to _kill_ himself. I-I didn't know what to do! What if he really does it Seto?"

"He said he was going to kill himself?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Do you think he really will?" He just shook his head.

"I don't know! I've never _seen_ him like that Seto. He was hysterical."

I sighed, rubbing his back. "What should we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, Seto. I don't know."

**AN:** No more updates until Sunday--I'm off to Ireland. Hooray!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Joey left to go speak with Tristan. He was so panicked over what he might do. All I could do was watch him leave. I had thought—quiet foolishly, that Joey ending their relationship would allow us to move on.

I was wrong.

Joey didn't call all weekend. I grew more and more obsessed over what was going on as each day passed. I got no work done, all I could do was count down to Monday when I would see him at school and find out what the hell was happening.

Sunday night dragged on, I'd been sitting in my office all night, staring blankly at the same email. My mind had begun to come up with absurd ideas of what was going on.

Maybe Tristan kidnapped Joey or…

Maybe he killed them both.

Each idea was more crazy then the last.

I jumped when the phone began to ring. I quickly picked it up, hoping it would be Joey.

"Hello? Joey?"

"No, this is Mr..." Just another business client, calling to schmooze me up.

"I'm busy right now." I angrily cut him off, slamming the phone down. I groaned in frustration, resting my head on my hands.

I rested their a moment before shaking my head and trying to collect my thoughts so I could get some work done. I started to re-read the same email when there was a soft rap to the door. My heart stopped.

Please…_be him._

"Come in."

The door slowly opened, blonde hair peeking through the door. I sighed in relief, quickly walking to him.

"Thank God," I sighed, walking to him. "I was worried something happened."

"No." he whispered, resting his head on my shoulder. He sniffed, wiping at his eyes as he quietly spoke.

"He wouldn't answer his phone or anything, so I finally just went over there and Duke answered. He wouldn't let me see him. He said he was taking care of it and it would just be better if I left him alone."

"When did this happen?"

"Saturday morning."

"Where have you been all weekend then?"

Joey sighed, "I just needed time to think."

I pulled back to look at him, "Do you not want this?" he shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Of course I do." He whispered, bringing his lips to mine. He pulled back, looking at me. "I'm ready for this."

I smiled, "Me too."

I grabbed the back of his head, pressing his lips to mine feeling his arms wrap around me, running up and down my back as we kissed. His lips were softly massaging against mine, urgent for more. I left soft kisses against his lips, content with the feeling of them against mine. He parted his mouth, his tongue pressing against mine, sucking on it before delving into my mouth, searching and desperate. I pressed him closer, pushing my hips against his.

I pushed him back towards my desk, pulling my chair out and sitting down. He stood in front me, grinning as he pulled his shirt off and threw it aside. I watched with wide eyes as he ran his hand down his chest quite erotically, he started to undo his jeans, slowly pulling them down and stepping out of them. His briefs hugged him tightly, his growing erection beginning to strain against the thin fabric. He kneeled between my legs, smirking up at me as he began undoing my pants.

My breathing quickened as he pulled my pants down and then the briefs. The cool air hitting my cock made it harder as he brought his face closer. He wrapped his hand around the base, sending a shiver up my spine. His hot breath hitting the tip, he licked his lips before giving one long hard lick up the underside. I gasped, throwing my head back from the sensation as he swirled his tongue around the tip, delving his tongue into the slit and lightly sucking on just the head.

"Fu-fuck just do…it." I panted, trying to push his mouth in farther to no avail. He let his hand twist around the base while his other hand started gently tugging my sac. Without warning he engulfed me completely making me cry out in surprise and lust as he sucked hard, his other hand taking what his mouth couldn't. I bucked up into the heat, desperate for more as he slowed his movement, lazily bobbing in and out, his tongue sent jolts everywhere it touched as it swept over every inch of my throbbing cock. It traced each vein, swirling around the head before he deep throated it, making me gasp from the tight wet feeling it created.

My grip in his hair tightened as I gave quick desperate thrusts up into his mouth, my climax nearing.

"Fuck Joey. I can't…hold on." I panted, letting my head fall back. He moaned, sending vibrations through me as he quickened his pace. I could barely hold on as I writhed beneath him becoming desperate for release. He let go with one last hard suck before I came, licking up the precum from the slit with a smirk before pulling back.

"You're terrible." I grinned, crushing our lips together, he fumbled to pull my shirt off, ripping a few buttons as he tore it off. He straddled me, leaving quick hard nips across my shoulders and neck. The feeling of his fevered skin against mine sent me on the edge. My cock continued to throb painfully as his stayed trapped in his briefs. I let my hand trail down his body, rubbing the clothed erection. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as I slowly rubbed it, making it impossibly harder.

He bit his lip, bucking his hips into my hand. I pushed him off of me, turning him around to lean over my desk. His ass in the air, I stood behind him, he looked back at me in curiosity causing me to smirk as I pulled his briefs down. He moaned as his cock was released. I ran my hands up his thighs and across his ass, squeezing it before running a hand up his back, collecting the beads of sweat that had formed.

I knelt down behind him, he looked back, tightening his grip on the desk as I spread his legs. I could see a blush forming on his cheeks as he looked back again when I spread his cheeks. He let out a small whimper, his body tensing as I licked around his entrance.

"Ahhh ugh Se-Seto!" He cried as I continued swirling my tongue around the entrance. He pushed back, begging for more. I pushed my tongue in, enjoying the loud cries and moans Joey emitted as I pushed my tongue in and out. I flicked my tongue, swirling it around before pushing it far in again. Each time making Joey whine loudly, his knuckles white as he grasped the desk. His chest was heaving up and down, his cock dripping precum in steady drops to the hardwood floor.

I continued licking while my other hand grasped his cock and began jerking it.

"SETO!" He cried, his body shuddering in pleasure as his climax neared. He didn't know if he should thrust back onto my tongue or forward into my hand, making him writhe in every direction as every sense was assaulted.

I gripped his hips harder, jerking him faster and letting my tongue push harder against him.

"Oh god oh god Seto Seto!" Joey cried, his breathing quickening as his climax loomed. I let go quickly, a sigh of frustration leaving him as he let his head rest on the desk until his breathing evened out. I started a trail of kisses across his ass and up his spine to the base of his neck. He let out a soft moan as I turned his head to face mine, my erection rubbing against his backside as I pushed myself closer to him to kiss his lips again. He broke off with a gasp, his eyes clouded with lust and his lips wet and swollen.

He pushed back against me. "I want you inside me." he whispered, his face flushed.

I kissed his neck and shoulders, down his jaw line, leaving welts as I sucked on his flesh. "In time." I smiled against his skin, relishing the feeling of our bodies against each other.

I pushed my fingers in his mouth, he quickly started sucking on them, keeping his eyes to mine as his tongue traced and coated them. I let them trail down his body, nudging his legs farther apart before I plunged one in. Joey gasped, his head thrown back as I pushed the digit in and out.

"Mo-more!" he whined, pushing against the finger. I added another, loving each whine Joey couldn't control as I pumped the fingers gingerly in and out. I scissored them, curving them to hit his nerves that made him scream in pleasure and slam against my fingers. Adding the third, he whined and shook beneath me, chanting my name like some mantra as I sped them up, pushing them as far in as I could.

His howls grew in desperation as I pumped them faster, wanting to take him to the very edge before letting go, so close that it would make him barely not come. When his breathing grew to heavy sporadic pants I let go, standing up behind him.

"Pl-please." He groaned.

I walked back, sitting down in the chair, motioning for him to come over. He turned around, his cock splayed flat against his chest same as mine. He straddled me, threading his fingers through my hair and lightly pulling. He left kisses across my face, tender gentle ones as he whispered my name in my ear. He kissed and nipped at my ear before kissing down my jaw and neck.

He ran his hands over my chest, pinching my nipples and making them go hard quickly under his ministration. He bent down, taking one in his mouth. I arched my chest against it, gripping his shoulders when he began sucking and biting on it. He let go giving the same slow torture to the other.

Joey looked up into my eyes. "Seto." He whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you." He whispered with a small smile.

I couldn't help but grin a little at his words.

"I think I love you too." Seeing him smile like that made me smile, made me feel like everything was okay and the only thing that mattered was him.

I grabbed his hips, urging him to lift up. He did so as I lined myself up to him. He held onto my shoulders tightly before slowly sinking down.

"Ahh Nnn. Seto!" he cried, throwing his head back and eyes fluttering closed. I groaned from the tight wonderfully intoxicating heat, barely able to control myself from throwing him down and slamming into him.

I waited for him to adjust, controlling myself from cumming right there. He bit his lip, his breathing erratic as he started to lift himself up. I held onto his hips tightly as he sank down again with a low groan.

He began bouncing up and down, letting his hand pinch and rub his nipples, gasping as pleasure ran through him. He bit his lip, bouncing faster. I shifted slightly, letting me strike his bundle of nerves. He screamed, slamming himself down on me harder.

"Oh Seto Seto…Seto…" He moaned, bouncing as fast as he could. I squeezed my eyes shut, sinking my nails into his hips attempting to slam him down harder. He rotated his hips around, keeping me deep in him to the hilt, moaning in pleasure before he started bouncing again driving me into a frenzy.

Having enough, I lifted us up, keeping me inside of him while I used one hand to clear everything off my desk in one swoop sending everything crashing to the floor as I threw him on the desk and climbed on top.

I could always buy a new laptop.

I shoved into him hard, wasting no time ramming into him with all my self control gone. His moans grew impossibly louder as I pistoned in and out of him, wanting to make the feeling last forever. His hands gripped my shoulders tightly, while mine braced the desk. Joey wrapped his legs around me, letting me drive faster and harder into him.

His mouth gaped in ecstasy as I struck his nerves hard and continuing to ram into them without heed.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" he cried, throwing his head from side to side. My grunts grew louder as I felt myself on edge. I wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it forcefully. He arched up with a howl as his nails drew blood from my shoulders. He came quick and hard with a shudder, his cum spilling over both our bodies.

My vision went black from the extreme bliss as his muscles clamped down on me, throbbing against me while I continued to pummel into his heat. I pushed in as quick and as many times as I could before I finally exploded inside of him, my cum drenching him as I thrusted in again and again. He moaned from the feeling, squeezing his legs around me tighter, not wanting me to leave.

"I love the feeling of you in me." he panted, catching his breath as exhaustion set in. I leaned down, licking at his neck, keeping myself inside of him for just a bit longer. He grinned, running his hands over my back and ass.

I pulled out a little reluctantly, kissing my way down his chest and licking up the cum that lay splattered against his chest, mingled with our sweat. He groaned as my tongue lapped it up, swirling around his navel and down to his cock, licking it clean.

I kissed my way back up, locking my lips with his in passion and lust before breaking it off, letting us catch our breath. I pulled him up, letting us sit on the desk together. He threaded his fingers with mine, leaning against me, his head resting on my shoulder.

XxXxXxX

"I think we should wait a while before we start, you know being around each other at school."

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure Tristan is fine first."

"You can't keep protecting him Joey." I sighed. I was getting tired of him worrying about Tristan's feelings.

"Just let me tell him first."

I watched from a separate table as Joey walked over to where Tristan and Duke sat talking. They exchanged a few words before the two left to the bathroom. Duke looking on with what looked like an angry expression.

I was tired of hearing things second hand so I followed behind. It was time I stepped in to this. As I entered the bathroom Joey looked at me hesitantly, shaking his head. Tristan glanced at me before turning his gaze back to Joey, thinking I was just there to use the facilities. I leaned against the wall, waiting for Joey to speak.

"What is it Jou?" Tristan softly spoke, trying to ignore my presence. Joey cast his eyes down, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Um…I just thought you should know. That umm…"

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Tristan encouraged.

"Um.." Joey looked to me, trying to spit out the truth. "I thought you should know that…" he sighed again, looking to the floor.

"Joey and I are together." I stepped in, Tristan looked at me in confusion, looking back to Joey. When he saw in Joey's face that it was true, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"What?" he spat, taking a step back. Before either of us could respond, the door opened, Duke stepping in and looking between the three of us.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." I tried ushering him out, only to have him push me away to stand next to Tristan.

"How could you be with him after the way he has treated you Joey? Are you insane?" Tristan hissed, trying to keep his temper under control.

Joey shook his head, placing his hands on Tristan's shoulders. "It's…it's not like that Tristan! He's different when its us."

Tristan ripped his body away from Joey. "You fucking asshole. I hope you go to hell!" He screamed, lunging himself at me. I quickly stepped back avoiding his body as it crashed into the wall. He stumbled back, his fist pulled back before Duke grabbed him, throwing him back.

"Stop it Tristan!" Duke pleaded, struggling to hold on to Tristan.

"What is wrong with you! Stop it Tristan!" Joey pleaded, afraid to step closer to him.

"You fucked this rich prick! You cheated on me with this scumbag who treated you like shit! And who was there comforting you when he called you names? FUCKING ME! And all this time you were FUCKING him?!" Tristan screamed, fighting against Duke's hold.

Joey was lost for words. Duke just shook his head, "Just go." He said. I pulled Joey back, moving us out of the bathroom and out into the hall. Joey collapsed against the wall, sighing in frustration as he covered his hands over his face.

"This is insane."

"You can't keep worrying or caring about what he thinks anymore. I can't keep doing this." I stated.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. I know." He pushed himself up, walking to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I thought you said not in public?"

"I'll make an exception." He sighed, resting his head against my chest.

**AN: **So, in case you are wondering, I meant Tristan's little death threat to be in hysterics. Anyhooo...I expect some wonderful reviews for this extra long and extra lemony chapter! XD


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

The next couple weeks passed in silence. Tristan's glares and faces of hatred toward me were enough to get the message across. The message that he didn't want me near at all.

Not that he frightened me or caused me to rethink whatever Joey and I had at the moment. At least Duke was there to keep him at bay. Their friendship served as some use to me or maybe more so for Tristan as if he did decide to lay a finger on me he wouldn't be seeing daylight for a _very_ long time.

I think it was easier for me to stay solitary then it was for Joey. I was used to staying alone at school. Besides Yami, I stayed secluded from the other morons that ran around the school. But Joey was used to having the company of not only Tristan but the rest of their little gang. But they stayed sitting with Duke and Tristan, forcing Joey to sit alone.

I found it ridiculous that Joey made us stay apart, as if upon us walking down the hall together Tristan would explode with anger, killing himself or blowing up the school or something equally ridiculous. But I played along with the game, patiently waiting for something to happen that would make this façade stop.

At lunch I watched Joey from across the room, his back was towards me but he knew I was watching, like I did every day.

After finishing I got up to go to the bathroom, when I opened the door it was to find Tristan and Duke pressed up against the wall, their hands buried in each other's hair, pants, they were everywhere as they crushed their lips together.

I cleared my throat, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. They gasped, quickly separating when they heard me. Tristan looked furious, glowering at the floor.

"I expect you to leave Joey and I alone now, Tristan." I coolly said. Tristan nodded in understanding before I left.

Finally.

XxXxXxX

"Really?" Joey grinned in disbelief, after telling him what had happened.

"Really." I smiled against his skin, continuing to assault his pale neck as we stayed pressed against the wall of an empty classroom.

"So can we stop hiding now?" I groaned, rubbing our arousals together. He nodded, pulling hard on my hair as ran my hands under his shirt.

"Fuck Seto, you're gonna make me hard for class!" Joey grinned, feeling his self control slowly start to slip.

"So? Something to remember me by til I can pound into that ass." I smirked, feeling him shiver as I ghosted my hands over his hard nipples.

"Let's do it real quick." He whispered, pulling his pants off and beginning to unbuckle mine.

"Seriously?" I grinned, running my hands over his bare ass. He nodded, yanking my pants off and waiting for me to step out of them.

I quickly did so, kicking them out of my way while Joey jumped on me, wrapping his legs around me while I braced him against the wall.

He bruisingly crushed his lips to mine, cupping my face while we furiously kissed. He wasted no time, slamming himself down on my hard cock, pushing himself down to the hilt.

We both groaned in pleasure. I pressed him harder against the wall, as we attempted a rhythm. His back scraped against the wall as we moved.

He wrapped his legs tighter as I adjusted us, pleased when I heard him howl in pleasure as I assaulted his bundle of nerves head on.

"Ohhh Seetoooo!" He whined as I thrust up into him quicker.

"Shhh. You'll draw attention." I grunted, thrusting faster, desperate for release. He wrapped his arms around my neck, his breath hitting my neck in heavy pants as we went.

I used all my energy to slam his body down onto me, impaling him to the hilt as he cried out, all his weight sent him ramming his nerves straight down onto my cock, making him howl and scream.

I watched with lustful eyes as he snaked his hand down and started steadily jerking himself off.

"Mmmm cum for me." I rasped, watching him close his eyes, his mouth parted in pleasure as he pumped himself quicker.

Joey wiggled himself uselessly closer to the wall, squirming as he came close before finally exploding with a long shudder as he cummed over the both of us in hot, salty jets.

His muscles clamped and throbbed against me harder, making me ram harder and quicker before I lost control. I tried to control my low groans as I felt myself reach climax, biting down on his shoulder hard as I came hard inside of him.

I couldn't hold us up any longer, the two of us collapsing to the floor in heavy pants. He grinned, pressing his lips softly to mine. I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing the strays ones from his face.

"We better get going." He nodded, the two of us getting up with shaky legs and redressing.

After our clothes were back in place, I sighed in content, kissing him again harder as I pushed his body closer to mine. He snaked his hands around my waist, pulling us to a nearby desk.

The bell rang, both of us sighing in frustration as we quickly pulled apart, students littering into the room as we made our way out.

I grabbed his hand, he grinned as we began walking down the hall, hand in hand. People stared with open mouths, whispering to each other. But it didn't matter.

None of it mattered one bit.

AN: -collapses- oh i'm so happy it is finished! hoooooray! Well I dearly hope you are happy and look forward to the next story which many of you guessed right-will be Duke's called "This Is My Chance." I'm not very far into writing it, so expect a little while before it gets posted. Things have been crazy lately. :)

Thanks so much for sticking through this and giving me lots of great and encouraging reviews!

LOVE TO YOU ALL!


	11. New Story

Hello loves of my life! I'm happy to report that the new Duke story--This Is My Chance has been posted! Hope to have you back for another round! 

-Nikki 


End file.
